


An Artful Arrangement

by Hookd



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hookd/pseuds/Hookd
Summary: Do father's really know best? Mr Bennet certainly thought so when he arranged for his then four year old daughter Elizabeth Bennet to marry Mr Darcy, the son of a former acquaintance. What will Elizabeth do when the future is no longer hers. Her faith was bound to another before she knew what freedom really was.





	1. The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> I have just binge watched a lot of pride and prejudice and decide to write my own version of the story. Hope you enjoy.

Mr Bennet had three beautiful daughters who despite their silliness he loved dearly. Mrs Bennet and him had tried without success to produce a son and heir to Longbourn. Although he loves all three of his daughters there is a special fondness he has for his middle daughter Elizabeth, who is but four years of age. Mrs Bennet is in confinement with their fourth child and fears that this one will too be a girl. He's aware that special circumstances must therefore, be put into place if he is both blessed with a fourth daughter and thus cursed with no heir.  
Mr Bennet despite his disinclination for London, has business to attend to and while there he intends to call upon an old acquaintance who owes him a rather large favour. Despite several years passing without speaking other than the odd letter, intends to collect. 

"Mr Darcy, how good it is to see you again?" Mr Bennet addressed his former friend, shaking his hand tightly and smiling. Despite the small graying of hair little in way of appearance had changed.

"Bennet, I do say it has been too long, old friend," Mr Darcy said in return, glad to be reacquainted.

"Yes indeed it has been. I hope you are enjoying the ton this season," Mr Bennet enquired.

"Of course. Although Mrs Darcy and I are rather longing on returning to Pemberley with Fitzwilliam as he grows quite restless in London at his age but work must be attended to ." 

"Of course. I believe mine would be quite the same." Mr Bennet said laughing to himself at the thought of his daughters with little fields and rivers to roam. 

"Well come now, Bennet, let's discuss the business in which preoccupied you so, enough for you to visit an old friend after so long."

"You see Darcy, I hope you do not think me so bold but I have three daughters and I feel a fourth on the way without an heir my daughters shall be left with nothing but a small sum and dowry to their name. I fear for their future. You were blessed with a son and I daughters. I believe we could form an arrangement for both and secure a future for our families together." Mr Bennet spoke nervously. 

"Tell me Bennet, honestly which of your daughters is your greatest joy?" Darcy asked surprising an anxious Mr Bennet.

"My dear Elizabeth, but I love all my children," Bennet said ashamed to voice his favourite to but an acquaintance.

"Thus it's settled, I'd be honoured for Fitzwilliam to wed Elizabeth on her 20th birthday. For wisdom is also important to gain before a spouse." Darcy said smiling.

The papers were signed by both parties and the lives of their families were officially entangled for good. Mr Bennet left London smiling and secure in the thought that at least one of his children would prosperous, even more grateful that it were his dear Lizzy.

 

15 Years Later 

Elizabeth ages completely ignorant to her fathers plot until the eve of her 19th birthday when her father called her into his study. 

"Hello Papa," Elizabeth greeted warmly placing a delicate kiss on her fathers cheek. 

"Lizzy darling, I have some important news which I must admit I have been concealing from you for quite some time." Bennet began softly, for this was not the first time that he had begun to regret his decision for such an arrangement. Lizzy was strong of mind and character and he knew she would not take the news well.

"Do not stop now father, you must confide this terrible secret," Elizabeth teased.

"When you were but four years old I made an arrangement with an old friend of mine that you would join in union with his son on you 20th birthday." Bennet said, deciding it best to just be forth right with his daughter. 

Elizabeth mouth dropped in shock as she took in her fathers words.

"You have just one year left my darling, before you shall be a married women," Mr Bennet said mournfully. 

Elizabeth looked at her father and regain what she could of her composure. "Tell me this is some terrible trick?" She spoke solemnly.

"I am afraid not."

"How could you, papa?" Elizabeth said and not waiting for an answer she removed herself from the room instantly.

Elizabeth ran straight for the garden deciding it best to seek solace alone. She ran though the neighbouring fields, across the small stream and straight to the large sycamore tree that stood at the top of the hill overlooking the small town and surrounding landscape. She climbed her usual seat in the long hanging branch and let the news throughly sink in.  
Her to be married she thought and scoffed she would like to see them try and make her. Of all people she never expected Papa to do this, maybe mother. For she was desperate for each one of her daughter to be married and married well. Her beloved father had betrayed her and she refused to forgive him. He would have to earn that. The more she thought about this marriage to a stranger the more she wanted to laugh. The whole thing was ridiculous and would certainly not occur. She must object. He must object. And without a bride and groom no wedding would be capable of taking place. She was sure of it.

 

The first meeting between Darcy and Elizabeth did not go well. Both parties were reluctant to be a part of this arrangement. However both parties respected the wishes of their fathers. At least Elizabeth gave the appearance of such. Elizabeth was introduced to Mr Darcy two weeks before the wedding was to take place. She sulked all day before the meeting refusing to speak with anyone but Jane. Of course her mother had been delighted when she discovered the secret her husband had been keeping from her and only wish that he had made such arrangement for all five daughters. Elizabeth had refused to leave her room, when she heard about his intended visit with his dear friend Mr Bingley, Mr Bingley's sister and his younger sister Georgiana. They were to stay two weeks in Netherfield. Mrs Bennet was delighted with the prospect of another eligible young man appearance in the neighbourhood and one they should surely be the first to acquaint. The delight of her mother seemed to only further infuriate Elizabeth. It seemed no one had any regard for her happiness. 

"Look Mr Bennet a letter has come from Netherfield Park, come quick you must read it at once," Mrs Bennet beckoned to her husband from below the stairs. 

"My hearing is not yet impaired, Mrs Bennet. Would you like to try again?" He teased but while coming down the stairs.

"Oh Mr Bennet, why do you vex me so?" Mrs Bennet said waving the letter in front of him.

"Cause my dear, it gives me great pleasure," he said retrieving the letter from her tight grip. 

"Well we are all waiting anxiously what does it say?" Mrs Bennet said. 

All daughters bar Elizabeth seemed to be listening closely.

"It is an invitation for us to dine at Netherfield this evening," Mr Bennet finally disclosed.

Mrs Bennet squealed in delight. "Come girls there is much to prepare for this evening." 

Elizabeth sighed but followed her mother reluctantly out of the room. 

 

The evening seemed to come to quick. The carriage was prepared and the seven Bennets squeezed in all but three excitedly awaiting the course of the evening, for Jane was a loyal sister and friend. She felt the pain of her sister quite acutely. 

"Lizzy, he may be very charming and handsome and you may love him greatly," Jane whispered to her sister in way of comfort.

"I do not think that will be so," Elizabeth replied. 

Jane gently squeezed her sisters hand but said no more on the subject. Elizabeth did not blame her. She had spent the better part of the year trying and failing to make her feel happy about the arrangement. Elizabeth deeply loved her sister for her attempts and although she had come to accept the matter for what it is she has yet to find a means to escape it. Unless of course it is Mr Darcy who defaults on the contract. 

"A Mr Bennet, Mrs Bennet, Miss Bennet, Miss Bennet, Miss Bennet, Miss Bennet and Miss Bennet," the servant announced their arrival into the large room.

Each bowing in turn. 

"Ah Mr Bennet, how delightful to make your acquaintance. I am Charles Bingley and have heard a great deal in regards to your family." Mr Bingley said breaking the uncomfortable silence that had fallen.

"Ah indeed. I am not surprised so," Mr Bennet answered calling to attention the coming arrangement. 

"Yes well let me introduce you all to my sister, Miss Caroline Bingley and this is Miss Darcy and of course Mr Darcy." 

Elizabeth sighed when she took in the appearance of the great man who seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face and the impression that he was too good to be mixing in this sort of situation. His gaze was also permanently fixed to Jane. Of course he expected Jane, the handsomest of all the girls. 

"These are my daughter, Jane, Elizabeth, Mary, Kitty and my youngest Lydia." Bennet said as way of distinction. 

Elizabeth watched Darcy as he tore his gaze away from Jane and settled it on her. His face if possible became even more disagreeable. Elizabeth was certain she should never like him. 

 

The dinner broke up an Mary took control of the piano much to the regret of all present. Elizabeth found herself in the company of Miss Darcy.

"I know this is not ideal but do so hope that we shall become good friends," Miss Darcy spoke shyly. 

Elizabeth liked the girl from the moment they had begun to speak and as Miss Darcy grew more confident and comfortable in Elizabeth's presence the more she opened up. Elizabeth was sure that Miss Darcy would be the one good thing that would be present at Pemberley. 

"I dearly hope so," Elizabeth said honestly much to the delight of the younger girl.

Miss Darcy's attention was engaged by the ever annoying Miss Caroline Bingley and Elizabeth went in search of Jane across the room. This led her past Mr Darcy and his heinous and ungentlemanly remarks. 

"I do say the Bennet's are a lovely family, particularly Jane and Elizabeth," Mr Bingley said.

"I cannot agree with such an assessment. I dare say Jane is the most handsomest of the lot but the others are rather plain and do nothing to tempt me," spoke Darcy quite decidedly.

"Come now Darcy, Miss Elizabeth Bennet is quite handsome," Mr Bingley said shaking his head at the harsh critique of his friend.

It was that moment that Elizabeth had heard enough turning hastily to find her sister. In doing so she seemed to only garner the attention of both men. Her gaze was drawn to Mr Darcy's before glaring and retreating to find Jane.

 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

Mr Darcy could not quite bring himself to feel regret over the incident with Miss Bennet but was quite aware of the uncomfortableness that was sure to follow. He would have to seek her out and rectify situations before the coming ceremony. It seemed that a ball at the Lucas' would be the next encounter that would befall them.

Mr Lucas was prattling on about something in London when Miss Elizabeth happened to walk by. 

"Ah Miss Elizabeth I was just discussing London with your fiancé and whether you would spend much time there after the ceremony?"

Darcy watched as Elizabeth reluctantly stopped to join them. 

"That would be a question I would be ill-equipped to answer, however if Mr Darcy did so choose such an option I would probably find myself spending a great deal of time with my Aunt and Uncle," she replied quite cheekily.

"Come now Miss Bennet, you would be quite unable to leave your husband so soon after marriage," Mr Lucas responded.

"Somehow Mr Lucas, I feel like I would cope quite fine with any amount of distance," Miss Elizabeth retorted.

"Ah what a beautiful song, you both must dance and stop me from ruining your fun," Mr Lucas said changing the conversation.

"I must be on my way," Elizabeth responded. 

Darcy watched her curiously before repeating the offer that had been forced upon him by the intolerable Mr Lucas.

"No really, I insist I cannot," Elizabeth said before walking away.

Darcy gazed trailed after Elizabeth intrigued by his future spouse. There was something quite satisfying about the look and eyes of Miss Elizabeth in that moment. Yes she had rather fine eyes. Certainly a lot of opinion. Maybe marriage, despite her inferior position and family would be tolerable after all. Georgiana certainly seemed to enjoy her company, he thought looking over at the two speaking quite happily to each other.


	2. The End of Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Bennet mets a delightful solider and seals her faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is finally here, enjoy.

A week had seem to pass rather quickly with the appearance of Darcy's and Bingley's alike in town. The girls were thrilled to have company from London but Elizabeth found herself increasingly more annoyed than not. She had become rather close to Georgiana in the last week but while that relationship became more secure, she found herself increasingly at odds with Mr Darcy. They argued constantly, only feeding the fire inside her and found little to which they could agree on, even something as simple as what it means to be an accomplished women. He held his beliefs to firmly and had a harsh and critical view on anyone below his station. She was certain their married life would result in the death of one of them, within a year. She told as much to Jane the evening before but she just laughedin response. Something had been doing a lot since meeting Mr Bingley. She had become awfully transfixed with him, although you could scarcely tell if you were not as close to her as Elizabeth was.

"This is splendid, you can come and stay in Pemberley, to keep me company and I'll ensure Mr Darcy invites Mr Bingley," Elizabeth said triumphantly when she had first noticed their growing attachment. She could feel nothing but joy for her sister, even if her own romantic prospects were not so successful.

"Oh Elizabeth, do not tease me so," Jane said but her smile had only grown.

"Elizabeth, Mr Darcy has come to se you," Kitty said running into the room, abruptly ending the sisters teasing.

Elizabeth was rather surprised by his unannounced visit but was determined to keep her composure sure this was some kind of ploy of his. What could he mean by such an action, she wondered as she headed downstairs to greet him.

"Mr Darcy," she greeted courteously  
.  
"Miss Bennet," he replied with equal decorum. "I was thinking we could take a turn around the garden on such a splendid afternoon."

She could sense some underlying meaning to his words as she agreed to follow him outside.

"How are you?"

"Good," she responded shortly.

"And your family?"

"They are good," she smiled at his terrible attempts at small talk.

"Good." He answered before a silence descended.

"I have called upon you today to discuss our arrangements in the coming weeks, after the wedding," Darcy began nervously.

"How kind of you to consult me," Elizabeth teased.

"I was hoping to retire straight to Pemberley. With such an arrangement as our I don't think a honeymoon necessary," Darcy continued.

"No?" Elizabeth said trying to irk him.

"No. I do not find it pertinent... or appropriate." Darcy said sternly.

"What a shame. I did dearly want to see the seaside or perhaps Bath," she joked.

"Please Elizabeth, what are your thoughts on this subject truthfully?" Mr Darcy asked, his eyes find her and he looked so sincere it threw her.

"I agree," she answered after a moment, regaining her composure. A look of disappointment seemed to cross Darcy's face. She shook the thought. No that could not be accurate, she was misinterpreting.

"Mr Darcy, why are you marrying me? You have enough money to default on the contract signed by your father." Elizabeth asked after a few moments of silence.

"I am a man of my word." Was all he responded.

"It is not your word that you would be breaking," Elizabeth pressed further.

"My father had a high sense of respect for Mr Bennet. He believed him to be a great and honourable man and I know my father was a great man. I shall never disobey his wishes. Even if I do not necessarily wish them myself," Mr Darcy spoke earnestly.

Elizabeth looked into his eyes and saw something hidden which she could not quite name despite being usually a good drawer of character. Mr Darcy was not an easy character to discern. She had her whole life to work it out, she thought with a sigh.

"Please Miss Bennet, do not fret I shall ensure your happiness in Pemberley as best I can," after a moment he carried on. "I believe you will have great pleasure in walking through the grounds, especially during summer when the flowers are in full bloom. Now let us return to house."

Turning back towards the house they noticed Mrs Bennet smiling as she watched her daughter and future son in law, doing little to conceal her expression of joy. Elizabeth decided it best not to mention her mothers obvious snooping. Instead she lowered her head slightly, clearly embarrassed by her family.

                                                         * * ** ** * ** * ** ** * ** ** ** * * * *

  
"Lizzy I must say you and Mr Darcy make a rather fine pair," Mrs Bennet exclaimed. Fortunately she had waited until he had left. "Your children shall be radiant. Oh won't they Mr Bennet? They will be the handsomest children in the empire. Until Jane and Mr Bingley have children, of course."

Elizabeth choose to ignore her mother's rambling. Instead she thought back to earlier this afternoon and the rather good mood Mr Darcy seemed to be in. She would almost describe him as being agreeable although she was sure that would not last. He was filled with too much pride.

"The soldiers have arrived at Meryton. I do say we must venture there as soon as possible," Lydia spoke, or rather shrieked, pulling Elizabeth from her thoughts.

"They look so handsome in their uniforms," Lydia giggled.

"Yes, of course. What do you say Mr Bennet, can they go?" Mrs Bennet asked.

"Only if Lizzy and Jane go," Mr Bennet said not raising his face from the paper.

Two squeals of delight rose from the table, while Lizzy and Jane just looked at each other.

  
Elizabeth enjoyed the walk to Meryton, it was familiar and felt like home. She knew that this sentimentality was strong due to her impending departure. She took special care to notice the rise and falls of the hills, the curve of the river, the heights of the trees and the songs of the birds. She watched her younger sister ahead on the path giggling and whispering to each, an intimacy that only sisters could have or close childhood friends. She followed the path of Mary whose nose was firmly pressed in a book, as it so much was. She glanced at the subtle smile plastered on Jane's face as she watched the clouds overhead. She loved her sisters so much despite some of their quirks and outlandishness. This was her youth and innocence, and it was over.

Upon arriving in Meryton, Lydia noticed Colonel Forster with an unknown man.

"Colonel Forster," Lydia beckoned over, waving her handkerchief, before Elizabeth could beg her to restrain herself.

"Ah if it's not the Bennet sisters, how do you do on this fine afternoon?" He asked.

"Quite well," Lydia said, her and Kitty giggling.

It did not take long for introductions to be made across the group and after a while their walk commenced through Meryton with two new additions to the party. Elizabeth found herself in step with Mr Wickham, listening closely to his gallant adventures across the sea.

"Mr Wickham, how very brave you must be," she said smiling at the gentleman.

"I do what any fellow Englishman would for his country," Mr Wickham said with fake modesty.

"No I do not believe that is so. Many a man could not do what you have done. Many a man could not enlist in such a worthy cause. I do believe I ought to thank you on behalf of my fellow countrymen," she said her smile broadening. If anyone asked she would deny vehemently that she was flirting but she was aware of her actions.

"Miss Bennet, you are too kind," Mr Wickham said. He stopped and gently brushed away a stray lock of hair from Elizabeth cheeks. She could feel the goosebumps rise in response. His finger lingered and moment longer stroking her cheek as his soft blue eyes stared into her own. Elizabeth breathe caught uneven and wave of emotion she could not quite name washed upon her until she heard shouting and the two jumped apart aware that they were not alone.

Lydia was shouting across the river to Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy, who had been out on a ride. Mr Darcy took one look at Elizabeth and galloped of leaving a clueless Mr Bingley to catch up with his friend. Elizabeth felt a wave of shame wash over her as she watched him ride off into the distance. A slight blush colouring her cheeks.

Mr Wickham was still watching Elizabeth intently when he asked, "Do you know Mr Darcy well?"

The blush spread and deepened and she was unable to meet his eyes.

"Not well per se but Mr Darcy and I are betrothed," she answered nervously.

Mr Wickham nodded his head before walking on to join the rest of the group. Elizabeth felt another wave of shame as she thought how she had made not one but two men feel uncomfortable. This arrangement was thoroughly transforming her into a rather silly girl and not the refined women she liked to believe she was.

                                   *  * *  *** * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** * * * * * 

The day of the wedding was finally upon them. Things between Darcy and herself had taken a turn from the worse ever since he had happened upon her and Wickham engaged in conversation. She huffed at the thought. It's not like anything could possibly grow between herself and Wickham, even after their lovely conversation and the brush of his hand, so inappropriately on her face. Those soft blue eyes staring intently into her own. She could have had something special with Mr Wickham, if it weren't for this wretched arrangement but alas, things are not different and here she stands in an elegant long white dress about to marry the wrong man.

Jane stood beside her, offering words of encouragement, but Elizabeth could scarcely hear a word being said to her. Her stomach feels as though it is knotting in on itself. She wants to be sick but she must retain some semblance of decorum. She must not let them know that they have in fact obtained the better of her. She is Elizabeth Bennet and no one will know how she suffers.

She began her descent down the aisle, her arm firmly locked through her fathers. She was sweating only lightly, after all she is a lady. The faithful Mendelssohn's Wedding March leading her to her death, or sorry future. She glances to the top and finally notices Mr Darcy stoically staring at her, his face a mask revealing nothing. She wants to roll her eyes at him but refrains. Her father passes her off to Mr Darcy and they nod at each other, sealing her faith. Her hand are in his and she prays, he cannot feel them tremble. She watches him throughout the ceremony, going through the performance of it but not absorbing its significance. They say their "I do's" and it has arrived at that moment where her entire future will be sealed with a solitary kiss. She sees Mr Darcy lean in but she cannot bring herself to do the same. His eyes close and she copies the motion. His lips press to her's, firm but gentle, a promise, a seal. It was not an unpleasant experience and Elizabeth cannot but hope they will repeat the action at a later date in the future. The very thought shocking her. However she had heard that first kisses could have a way of weakening women which was way they must be saved for the wedding day. She had always brushed of the comment as another rule of male patriarchy but she know felt she had a better understanding of what these wise women were referring to. She didn't even like her husband and she was hoping for a repeat of events. Oh, husband, she thought. The day's events finally dawning on her. She was wed. She was know expected to produce an heir and do as her husband told her. Unfortunately, Elizabeth was never one to strictly adhere to rules. She would not embarrass her family but that was due to her sense but she would traipse 3 miles across countryside on foot if she wanted, regardless of if it were proper behaviour for a woman. No, Elizabeth would not change, certainly not for Mr Darcy.

Mr Darcy led her to a carriage as the crowd cheered their well wishes and her mother cried. They were heading of directly for London where they would stay for their wedding night before making the journey to Pemberley. She noticed her hand was still gripping his and instantly pulled it back, as though his touch was fire.   
"Are you quite alright, Mrs Darcy?" He asked smirking.   
The man actually had the audacity to smirk at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It felt a little rushed which I'm hoping doesn't come across to much. Not sure where I'm going with this, so we'll have to wait and see.


End file.
